talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Tales of Arcadia
Tales of Arcadia is a computer-animated trilogy franchise created for Netflix by Guillermo Del Toro, produced by DreamWorks Animation and Double Dare You. Currently, the first two installments of the trilogy, Trollhunters and 3Below, have been released worldwide. The third and final series of the trilogy, Wizards, is set to be released later in 2019. Production Guillmero Del Toro originally wanted to create a live-action series called "Trollhunters", but due to budgetary concerns, he made them into a book he co-wrote alongside Daniel Kraus. Dreamworks then planned to make an animated film adaptation of the book, but they eventually decided to make it into a television series instead. On November 6, 2017, Guillmero Del Toro announced that the Trollhunters universe would be expanded into a trilogy of sequel spin-offs: 3Below (the second installment involving sci-fi) and Wizards (the third and final installment where everything comes together). Currently, the first two installments of the trilogy, Trollhunters and 3Below, have been released worldwide. The third and final series of the franchise, Wizards, is set to be released in 2019. On Netflix, Wizards contains the description, "The Trolls, Aliens, and Wizards living in Arcadia face off in an Apocalyptic battle for control of their magical world. Created by Guillermo Del Toro.” Synopsis Tales of Arcadia follows the inhabitants of the small suburban town of Arcadia Oaks, which is secretly home to various supernatural creatures, and the teenage heroes who fight against the forces of evil that lurk in the shadows. Franchise Summary Arcadia Oaks, California is a very strange place. Sure, it may seem like an average, ordinary, sleepy suburban town. However, unbeknownst to many of its people, it holds some amazing secrets under their very noses: Civilized trolls thriving peacefully underneath the town's streets, alien royalty hiding diligently in the town's neighborhoods, and mysterious wizards walking obscurely amongst the town's residents. Ferocious trolls and magic beasts from underground, royal aliens and spaceships from up above, powerful wizards and ancient tomes from side-to-side: magic and technology is everywhere! However, it also attracts some very nasty visitors who want nothing more than to claim it all so they can rule and destroy the entire world. It's all up to Arcadia's young adolescent heroes and their most loyal allies who are the only ones who can stop the evil lurking within the supernatural...all while balancing their normal high-school lives and saving the world like an average, everyday teenager. Installments ''[[Trollhunters|'Trollhunters']]' '(2016-2018) ''DreamWorks Trollhunters is from the limitless imagination of acclaimed filmmaker Guillmero Del Toro that comes with a tale of two worlds set to collide in an epic saga. When ordinary teenager Jim Lake Jr. stumbles upon a mystical amulet on his way to school one morning, he inadvertently discovers an extraordinary secret civilization of mighty trolls beneath his small town of Arcadia. Suddenly destined to play a crucial role in an ancient battle of good and evil, Jim is determined to save the world – right after gym class! Part One Official Release: December 23rd, 2016 The first half of Part One focuses on Jim becoming the first human Trollhunter and learning about the troll world all while balancing his new double life. He later learns that evil trolls called "Gumm-Gumms" are trying to free their leader, Gunmar the Black, from the Darklands by collecting pieces of the Killahead Bridge (the portal to Gunmar's Darklands), headed by changeling troll Walter Strickler and Gunmar's son, Bular. It's all up to Jim, his best friend, Toby, and his troll mentors, Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!!, to find the bridge and prevent Bular and his followers from freeing Gunmar and destroying the world. The second half of Part One focuses on Jim and his closest friends and allies banding together to rescue Claire's baby brother, Enrique, who is being kept deep in the bowels of the Darklands' nursery, by finding the three lost Triumbric Stones so they can create the Trollhunter's mighty weapon called the Eclipse Blade, which will be powerful enough to slay Gunmar once and for all. Along the way, however, Jim is also faced with the return of changeling Stricklander, who attempts to take leadership of his own community by unleashing an ancient assassin troll named Angor Rot to kill the Trollhunter and take over the world himself. Part Two Official Release: December 15th, 2017 Part Two focuses on Jim and his friends after he has returned from the Darklands. He has succeeded in rescuing Enrique, but the evil Gunmar and several of his minions have been released into the human world and are set on taking over. Because of his actions, the human Trollhunter faces serious accusations from the displeased, skeptic, and stubborn Troll Tribunal. Meanwhile, major events begin to unfold, such as Steve and Eli forming their own supernatural fighting team, Blinky having a not-so-happy reunion with his presumed deceased brother, Heartstone Trollmarket being taken over after a mole is found in the midst, and something dark happens to Claire. Part Three Official Release: May 25th, 2018 Part Three focuses on the fates of the human and troll civilizations hanging in the balance. With Trollmarket taken over by Gunmar, Usurna, Dictatious, and their new Gumm-Gumm Army, the surviving trolls are forced to take refuge in the shadows of Arcadia and must stay hidden from the Gumm-Gumms that are scouting to kill them. Meanwhile, the Trollhunters race to stop Gunmar and the resurrected witch, Morgana, from bringing about the Eternal Night and shrouding the world in darkness forever. To defeat them, the team must seek out the legendary wizard, Merlin, to unlock his ancient magic and unleash a powerful weapon which will alter the course of their lives forever. ''3Below ''(2018-2019) DreamWorks 3Below tells the story of two royal teenage aliens, Princess Aja and Prince Krel of House Tarron, and their bodyguard who flee a surprise takeover of their home planet by an evil dictator and crash land on Earth in Arcadia. Now on the run from intergalactic bounty hunters, they struggle to blend in and adapt to the bizarre world of high school all the while attempting to repair their ship so they can return and defend their home planet. Part One Official Release: December 21st, 2018 Part One focuses on two royal Akiridion siblings, Aja and Krel Tarron, along with their guardian, Varvatos Vex, as they crash land on Earth in Arcadia after their planet, Akiridion-5, has been taken over by General Morando and his army. The siblings must stay in Arcadia together while their parents, the king and queen, recharge in their stasis chambers until they awaken. While on Earth, the children try to find components to repair their ship to return home, while trying to fit in and adapt with the humans. However, desperate to end the House Tarron line once and for all, Morando hires the deadliest bounty hunters in the seven galaxies to locate the royal children and take their parents' life cores. Part Two Official Release: July 12th, 2019 Part Two focuses on Aja and Krel, still stranded on Earth with their Mothership damaged, enjoying their summer vacation while trying to accept the fact that their bodyguard betrayed them and the supernatural world becoming more known to the people of Arcadia, as well as protecting the town from bigger and more dangerous alien bounty hunters. All the while, the royal children and their earthling friends attempt to return home to Akiridion-5 to help free it. However, General Morando launches an armada invasion on Earth so he can finally end the House Tarron line himself. It also appears Morando has even bigger plans for both Akiridion-5 and Earth as well. ''[[Wizards|'Wizards']]' '(2019) ''DreamWorks Wizards brings together the three disparate worlds of trolls, aliens and wizards who have found themselves drawn to Arcadia. The final chapter of the Tales of Arcadia culminates in an apocalyptic battle for the control of magic that will ultimately determine the fate of these supernatural worlds that have now converged. Part One Official Release: 2019 TBA... Episodes Trollhunters Main article: List of Trollhunters episodes 3Below Main article: List of 3Below episodes Wizards Main article: List of Wizards episodes Characters Heroes D'AV Snapshot The Big One.png|Aarghumont "AAARRRGGHH!!!" Voiced by: Fred Tatasciore (quinagonist of Trollhunters) BO Snapshot 96.jpg|Aja Tarron Voiced by: Tatiana Maslany (main protagonist of 3Below) Becoming Part 2- Blinky-fear is but the precursor to valor.png|Blinkous “Blinky” Galadrigal Voiced by: Kelsey Grammer (quadragonist of Trollhunters) A Night to Remember-Claire-dance.png|Claire Maria Nuñez Voiced by: Lexi Medrano (tritagonist of Trollhunters) Screen Shot 2018-12-21 at 5.13.47 PM.png|Elijah “Eli” Lesile Pepperjack Voiced by: Cole Sand Alright, Do Your Worst.png|James “Jim” Lake Jr. Voiced by: Anton Yelchin, later Emile Hirsch (main protagonist of Trollhunters) Krel 2.JPG|Krel Tarron Voiced by: Diego Luna (deuteragonist of 3Below) LNoE Snapshot 66.jpg|Steven “Steve” Q. Palchuk Voiced by: Steven Yeun Becoming Part 2-Toby-at Jim's house.png|Tobias “Toby” Domzalski Voiced by: Charlie Saxton (deuteragonist of Trollhunters) TIP1-snapshot (84).jpg|Varvatos Vex Voiced by: Nick Offerman (tritagonist of 3Below) Villains [Note: names in Bold means that the villain is officially reformed and is currently on the side of good] Angor-Rot.png|'Angor Rot' Voiced by: Ike Amadi (secondary antagonist in Part One "2/2", later tertiary in Part Three of Trollhunters) Blungo.png|Blungo Voiced by: N/A Bular lunging closeup.PNG|Bular the Vicious Voiced by: Ron Perlman (secondary antagonist in Part One "1/2" of Trollhunters) Dictatious.PNG|'Dictatious Maximus Galadrigal' Voiced by: Mark Hamill (secondary antagonist in Part Two of Trollhunters) MOM snapshot (13).jpg|Foo Foo the Destroyer Voiced by: Tom Kenny Image10.jpeg|Fragwa Voiced by: Frank Welker Glad.jpg|Gladys Groe Voiced by: Melanie Paxson Gunmar Sword.jpg|Gunmar the Black Voiced by: Clancy Brown (main antagonist of Trollhunters) Gwen Profile Picture.png|Gwendolyn Voiced by: Kathleen Turner FtC Snapshot (101).jpg|Halcon/Bertha "Birde" Flanagan Voiced by: Fiona Shaw Krax.png|Krax Voiced by: N/A TAJ-139.jpg|'Kubritz' Voiced by: Uzo Aduba (secondary antagonist in Part Two of 3Below) Magmatron Profile Picture.png|Magmatron Voiced by: Fred Tatasciore Morgana arrives-0.png|Morgan le Fay "Morgana" Voiced by: Lena Headey (secondary antagonist in Part Three of Trollhunters, later revealed as the hidden true main antagonist) TBT Snapshot 9.jpg|Ocular Mechanically Engineered Neutralizers "O.M.E.N." Voiced by: N/A (tertiary antagonists of 3Below) In the Hall of the Gumm-Gumm King- Possesed otto.PNG|Otto Scaarbach Voiced by: Tom Kenny (quaternary antagonist in Part Two of Trollhunters) D'AV Snapshot (70).jpg|Porgon the Trickster Voiced by: N/A Tronos Profile Picture.png|'Tronos Madu' Voiced by: Danny Trejo (quaternary antagonist in Part Two of 3Below) In Good Hands- Ursuna Arrives.png|Usurna Voiced by: Anjelica Huston (tertiary antagonist in Part Two, later quaternary in Part Three of Trollhunters) BO Snapshot 127.jpg|Val Morando Voiced by: Alon Abutbul (main antagonist of 3Below) Recipe for Disaster- 5-27.PNG|'Waltolemew Stricklander “Walter Strickler”' Voiced by: Jonathan Hyde (tertiary antagonist in Part One of Trollhunters) Claire and Present Danger- Nomura battling jim.png|'Zelda Nomura' Voiced by: Lauren Tom LNoE Snapshot 2.jpg|Zeron Alpha Voiced by: Darin De Paul (secondary antagonist in Part One of 3Below) Zeron Beta.JPG|Zeron Beta Voiced by: N/A (quinary antagonist in Part One of 3Below) TBT Snapshot 79.jpg|Zeron Omega Voiced by: Ann Dowd (quaternary antagonist in Part One of 3Below) Supporting Archie-Bad Eye Sight.png|Archie Voiced by: Alfred Molina F636da0f-34f8-4218-9b59-1b278f2aa33d screenshot.jpg|Bagdwella Voiced by: Fred Tatasciore Roaming Fees May Apply- Barbara-i have a few more minutes.png|Barbara Lake Voiced by: Amy Landecker TAJ-129.jpg|Buster Voiced by: N/A Coach lawrence.PNG|Coach Lawrence Voiced by: Thomas F. Wilson TIP1-snapshot (30).jpg|Coranda Tarron Voiced by: Tatiana Maslany Costas-Yeah, right.png|Costas Voiced by: Oscar Nuñez FtC Snapshot (36).jpg|Dadblank "Ricky Blank" Voiced by: Tom Kenny Just Add Water- Darci Smiles.png|Darci Scott Voiced by: Yara Shahidi AMW Detective Scott Suspicious.png|Detective Scott Voiced by: Ike Amadi A Night Patrol- Introducing Deuce.PNG|Douxie Voiced by: Colin O'Donoghue Ecc0a3be-deee-49a3-9caa-f35e530f71cb screenshot.jpg|Draal the Deadly Voiced by: Matthew Waterson Enrique.PNG|Enrique Nuñez Voiced by: N/A TIP1-snapshot (141).jpg|Fialkov Tarron Voiced by: Andy Garcia Trollhunters-Season-1-Episode-16-28-b1fd.jpg|Gatto Voiced by: Fred Tatasciore 0811947f-d0f3-47a8-94f0-a83587f4a388 screenshot.jpg|Glug Voiced by: Grey Griffin LIAB Snapshot (8).jpg|Gnome Chompsky Voiced by: Rodrigo Blaas BM snapshot (73).jpg|Izita Voiced by: Jennifer Hale Hero With A Thousand Faces- Everyone likes chorizo.png|Javier Nuñez Voiced by: Tom Kenny FTC Lose a Pawn or Two.png|Jerry Voiced by: Reginald VelJohnson Troll warrior.png|Kanjigar the Courageous Voiced by: Tom Hiddleston, later James Purefoy FtC Snapshot (47).jpg|Karl Uhl Voiced by: Fred Tatasciore Becoming Part 2- Janice-Who are you.png|Lenora Janeth Voiced by: Laraine Newman Bad Coffee- Logan texting.png|Logan Voiced by: N/A TIP1 She Ran Away.png|Loth Saborian Voiced by: Chris Obi FtC Snapshot (38).jpg|Luug Voiced by: Frank Welker To Catch a Changeling- Tight Jeans Hank.png|Mary J. Wang Voiced by: Lauren Tom Merlin magic restored.png|Merlin Voiced by: David Bradley PC Snapshot (31).jpg|Momblank "Lucy Blank" Voiced by: Cheryl Hines TIP1-snapshot (79).jpg|Mothership Voiced by: Glenn Close LIAB Snapshot (143).jpg|Mr. Johnson Voiced by: Matthew Waterson To Catch A Changeling-Muelas Singing.PNG|Muelas Voiced by: Guillermo Del Toro Nana.png|Nancy Domzalski Voiced by: Laraine Newman MOM snapshot (7).jpg|Neb Voiced by: Fred Tatasciore LIAB Snapshot (89).jpg|NotEnrique Voiced by: Jimmie Wood Hero With A Thousand Faces- There he is.png|Ophelia Nuñez Voiced by: Andrea Navedo TIP2-snapshot (69).jpg|Phil Voiced by: J.B. Smoove Eac79cc7a00cdc158caf425467c9fdea.jpg|Rot and Gut Voiced by: Brook Chalmers (Rot) and Tom Kenny (Gut) Seamus.png|Seamus Johnson Voiced by: Steve Alterman Get Away With It.png|Shannon Longhannon Voiced by: Bebe Wood MOM snapshot (136).jpg|Stuart Voiced by: Nick Frost Vendel.png|Vendel Voiced by: Victor Raider-Wexler The Shattered King Boom Boom Shake the Room Wumpa.jpg|Wumpa Voiced by: Grey Griffin PC Snapshot (126).jpg|Zadra Voiced by: Hayley Atwell Unseen * Deya the Deliverer * Esmeralda * Gaylen * James Lake Sr. * Mr. Palchuk * Mrs. Domzalski * Mrs. Palchuk-Lawrence * Mrs. Pepperjack * Ralph Domzalski * Seklos * The Dishonorable Bodus * The Shattered King Species Natural * Humans Mythical * Familiars * Gnomes * Goblins ** Blood Goblins * Gruesomes * Hellheetis * Nyalagroths * Pixies * Scorch Beetles * Trolls ** Changelings ** Gumm-Gumms ** Kruberas ** Quagawumps ** River Trolls ** Stalklings ** Volcanic Trolls Extraterrestrial * Akiridions * Blank Robots * Cindorites * Durians * Foo-Foos * Gorbonians * Skeltegs * Voltarians Events * The Battle of Killahead Bridge * The Coup of House Tarron * The Eternal Night War * The Reign of Morando * The War of the Surface Lands Locations Earth * Arcadia Oaks, California (main setting) ** Arcadia Oaks Canals ** Arcadia Oaks High ** Arcadia Square ** Benoit's French Bistro ** Heartstone Trollmarket (located underneath the canals) *** Blinky's Library *** Gyre Station *** Heartstone Hall *** Killahead Bridge Chamber *** Morgana's Crystal Prison *** RotGut's *** The Deep *** The Hero's Forge *** Troll Pub ** House Tarron Mothership ** Museum of Arcadia ** Stuart Electronics ** The Domzalski Residence ** The Forest ** The Janus Order ** The Lake Residence ** The Nuñez Estate ** The Palchuk Residence ** The Pepperjack Residence ** The Planetarium * Area 49-B * Argentina ** Ojos del Salado/Gatto's Keep * Bulgaria * Florida ** Swamps of the Quagawumps * Merlin's Tomb * Mexico * New Jersey * Temple of Aysa-Thoon * The Forest of Killahead Realms * The Darklands ** Dungeon ** Gunmar's Chamber ** Nursery * Void Between Worlds ** The Shadow Realm Outer Space * Akiridion-5 ** Andronis Quadrant ** Blank Robot Factory ** Satellite 9 ** Sector 7 ** The Rebel Base ** The Royal Palace * Baluba * Durio * Nuobus * Oxiom Galaxy ** Intergalactic Way Station * Pooplorth * The Earth's Moon ** Hunter's Guild Lunar Outpost Graphic Novels/Books Trollhunters * The Adventure Begins * Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia--The Secret History of Trollkind * Welcome to the Darklands * The Book of Ga-Huel * Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia--The Felled * Age of the Amulet * The Way of the Wizard * Angor Reborn * A Brief Recapitulation of Troll Lore Volume 48 * Jim Lake Jr.'s Survival Guide * The Art of Trollhunters 3Below * Arcadia-Con Trailers Trollhunters - Trilogy Teaser Eli Netflix Trollhunters - Official Trailer -HD- - Netflix Trollhunters Part 2 Official Trailer HD Netflix Trollhunters Part 3 Official Trailer HD Netflix 3Below Tales of Arcadia Official Trailer HD Netflix 3Below Tales of Arcadia Season 2 Trailer �� Netflix Gallery Category:Media